1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector to decrease molding flashes.
2. Description of Related Art
An conventional electrical connector includes an insulative housing formed by injection molding and defining a plurality of passageways for retaining a plurality of contacts. We find that there is a step in each passageway. The step is caused by a molding die after cooling of the housing. Because the molding die suffered a lot of wear and tear after working for a long time. During the contacts are inserted into the passageways, the contacts might collide to cause molding flashes. The molding flashes will stop the contacts from further being inserted into the passageways, which will influence an electrical connection of the electrical connector. Thus, an electrical connector to decrease the molding flashes is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.